


Avenge

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Beau beats the shit out of obann instead of what went down.





	Avenge

“Avenge me.” Obann commanded, with the last breath from his form as he fell. 

Yasha felt the spell, in her mind, cover and restricting her brain as his voice took her thoughts, and growled, screaming as she shook the voices out of her head, “ _Never_.” she hissed, voice like venom, climbing the stairs two at a time, grabbing Nott on the way past the Laughing Hand. 

“We are running?” Yasha asked, stopping beside Beauregard where she stood over the body of the person who could have given her answers. 

Beau panted, looking from the body up to Yasha, worry and fear warring in her eyes as she glanced back to where the monster was, mouths loud and laughing, “Yeah. Let’s get going.” she looked down, and quicker than Yasha could see, punched the body in the face, the head exploding into sludge that covered all three of them and made Nott shriek in fury, complaining loudly as Beau punched the rest of him into sludge a few more times.

The Laughing Hand jumped up behind them, and Yasha wasted no time in running towards the door, following closely behind Beau to safety and let Nott down on their way through the various dungeon rooms. 

They would need to explain the monster escaping at some point later, but for now, Yasha was happy she had escaped with her friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ill fix the tags when im not on the phone where it refuses to add the tags I want.


End file.
